Amor entre las llamas de odio
by ARLET
Summary: La odio, ella es la causante de la muerte de mi madre, si mi hermano no piensa vengarse, yo si. La voy a destruir y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá.
1. A PRIMERA VISTA

**AMOR ENTRE LAS LLAMAS DEL ODIO**

La odio, ella es la causante de la muerte de mi madre, si mi hermano no piensa vengarse, yo si. La voy a destruir y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá.

**A PRIMERA VISTA**

-Entonces el trato esta cerrado –declaro un joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azulados.

-Si –contesto su interlocutor- mi cliente el señor Joe Kido estará encantado de trabajar con ustedes, nos veremos el lunes en su oficina para firmar el contrato –finalizo el hombre estrechando la mano del rubio.

El rubio acompaño a su invitado a la puerta y cuando este desapareció se permitió llevarse una mano a la cabeza, tenia una jaqueca terrible, pero los negocios eran los negocios.

-¿Puedo pasar? –se escucho una voz conocida detrás de la puerta.

-Por supuesto –contesto el rubio- sabes que tú no necesitas tocar, eres mi hermano.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre –se disculpo un joven rubio de ojos azules, pero mas joven que el anterior y con más alegría en la mirada- ¿Cómo te fue con el abogado de Kido?

-Perfecto –contesto el mayor ordenando sus papeles- esta dispuesto a pagar lo que pedimos.

-Sabía que lo lograrías, siempre lo haces –dijo sonriendo el menor- si fuera yo, seguro que nos pagaría mucho menos, pero tú lo has conseguido.

-No era para menos, el trabajo en los barcos es muy duro, tenemos que pagarle a los marineros, además con nosotros tendrá la seguridad de que sus mercancías llegaran seguras a su destino, tenía que entender eso.

-Bueno si –acepto el menor- pero Kido estaba muy renuente ha aceptar lo que le pedíamos. Y tú has logrado que acepte, eres sorprendente, Matt.

-No es para tanto TK –contesto incomodo el rubio- simplemente tengo experiencia, estoy seguro de que una vez que tú hayas trabajado algunos años en el negocio, lograras cerrar contratos tanto o más exitosos que este.

-Espero que si –sonrío TK- a propósito ¿no vamos a celebrarlo? Podemos ir a tomar una copa.

-Puedes celebrarlo tú con Kari, yo tengo una jaqueca terrible –respondió Matt- creo que me iré a casa.

-Esta bien –acepto TK, había esperado que su hermano y él lo celebraran, pero como de costumbre Matt vivía solo para su trabajo- Espero que Kari quiera salir, esta ocupadísima con los preparativos para la boda.

-No creo que se niegue, le encanta salir contigo.

-Si –contesto TK pensando en su prometida- No puedo creer que en poco más de dos meses me casare con ella, a veces me parece muchísimo tiempo y otras me parece muy poco.

-Si, al fin tendré la casa para mi solo –bromeo el rubio, aunque en realidad sabía que extrañaría a su hermano, sin él se quedaría solo en la gran mansión que colindaba con el río, únicamente quedarían él y sus recuerdos.

-Claro y yo me librare de tus ronquidos –sentencio TK- y a cambio tendré una hermosa mujer.

-¡Vaya que sales ganando! –Matt se sentía feliz por su hermano.

-De hecho -continuo TK con seriedad impropia de él- creo que es lo que tú deberías hacer hermano.

-No empieces de nuevo –renegó Matt- siempre sales con lo mismo, todo eso es una tontería.

-No es una tontería Matt, tienes 24 años, a estas alturas yo ya debería de tener dos sobrinos y tú una hermosa mujer que te prepare el desayuno.

-Eres un soñador empedernido, además –su expresión se volvió más fría- sabes que no puedo casarme hasta que haya saldado mis cuentas, sino fuera así no podría ofrecerle a una mujer lo que se merece.

-Deja ya de rumiar esa venganza –se quejo TK molesto- han pasado 12 años, olvídalo y haz tu vida en paz.

-Nuestra madre no lo olvido ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte –expreso Matt con amargura.

-Lo siento –TK se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver la expresión de su hermano- no quise recordártelo.

-En realidad –dijo Matt poniéndose el abrigo- todos los días lo recuerdo.

-No deberías, nuestra madre no lo aprobaría.

-Nuestra madre esta muerta y ya no puede opinar –finalizo Matt fríamente- Que te diviertas con Kari.

Matt salio a la fría llovizna de Agosto, afortunadamente llevaba una sombrilla. Camino en dirección a su casa pensando en lo que había pasado, no había querido ser tan rudo con Tk y esperaba que esté no estuviera enfadado, pero no soportaba que le dijeran lo que debía hacer o no con su vida y menos en lo que a su venganza se refería.

-_Madre_ -murmuro bajo la lluvia- no creo que él lo entienda, era muy chico para comprender y aun ahora parece no afectarle. Por lo tanto él único que puede saldar cuentas soy yo.

La fría llovizna le azotaba la cara, había sido una tonta al no cargar una sombrilla y ahora lo único que le quedaba era correr para tratar de mojarse lo menos posible, sabia que en una dama eso no se vería bien, pero lo prefería a pescar un resfriado, desgraciadamente en menos de un par de minutos había quedado empapada, afortunadamente no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa. La llovizna había arreciado y no veía muy bien por donde corría, solo sintió que choco contra algo duro y calido y que unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron para que no cayera por el impulso del golpe.

-Lo siento –escucho una voz masculina- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si –contesto la chica mirándolo por primera vez, era un joven muy atractivo, rubio y de ojos tan azules como el mar- discúlpeme.

-El culpable fui yo –dijo el rubio mirándola detenidamente, era una dama muy bella de cabello castaño y tez clara, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos marrones- esos ojos –pensó- los he visto en alguna parte, me recuerdan a alguien, pero no tengo idea de a quien.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que una lluvia torrencial caía sobre él y la jovencita.

-Bueno –murmuro la chica mirándolo intrigada y notando por primera vez que el joven aún la sostenía con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, también noto que la lluvia seguía mojándolos y murmuro- tengo que…

-Espera –la interrumpió el rubio soltándola- No podría perdonarme que una dama pescara un resfriado por mi culpa, ten –dijo ofreciéndole la sombrilla que con el golpe había caído al suelo, pero que él había levantado para tendérsela a la chica.

-Gracias –murmuro la chica.

-Nos vemos –dijo el rubio a manera de despedida, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la lluvia.

-Ya llegue –anuncio la joven 5 minutos después mientras entraba a su casa.

-Mimi –escucho una voz que le daba la bienvenida- que bueno que regresaste. ¡Pero si estas empapada! Debes darte un baño o te resfriaras.

-Gracias Yolei –respondió Mimi sonriendo, mirando a la chica de ojos violáceos que se ocultaban detrás de unos anteojos- En seguida subo a bañarme.

-No entiendo porque estas tan mojada si traías esa sombrilla –se extraño Yolei.

-Lo que pasa es que olvide mi sombrilla, está me la presto un caballero con el que choque en la calle.

-¿Un caballero? –pregunto Yolei interesada- ¿Era joven? ¿Era guapo? ¿Era distinguido?

-No lo se –contesto Mimi subiendo hacia su habitación- Bueno, era joven, talvez 23 o 24 años. Ayúdame –pidió levantándose el cabello.

-Bueno y… ¿era bien parecido? –volvió a preguntar Yolei mientras le desabrochaba el corsé- ¿Cómo era?

-Pues… –Mimi lo pensó ¿era guapo? La verdad es que si lo era y bastante, aunque en él había algo que era inolvidable, que te atrapaba y ese algo eran sus ojos, tan penetrantes, tan enigmáticos, tan melancólicos y fríos a la vez- Sí, era bastante guapo. Rubio y de ojos azules muy enigmáticos.

-¡Que suerte! –expreso Yolei cuyo sueño era tener una bonita familia, por supuesto con el chico ideal, desgraciadamente aún no lo había conocido.

-No lo creo –respondió Mimi- ¿Crees que ya esté el baño?

-Por supuesto –contesto Yolei- bueno, te dejo para que te bañes a gusto, te veré en la cena.

Mimi entro en la amplia tina de mármol, el agua estaba caliente, muy caliente para su gusto, pero era lo mejor después de haberse empapado bajo la lluvia. Trato de despejar la mente para relajarse, pero no pudo olvidar la mirada del rubio, era muy atractivo, y esos ojos eran muy llamativos, además tenía una boca tan sensual…

-¡Mimi! –se regaño mientras sacudía la cabeza- que clase de pensamientos son esos, nunca volveré a ver a ese hombre, él no tiene nada de especial.

Mimi se vistió aun pensando en él. ¿Por qué no lo podía sacar de su mente? Era ridículo e incorrecto, no lo conocía, no lo volvería a ver y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Se dirigió al comedor para tomar la cena con Yolei y Miyako, la madre de Yolei, su mirada paso distraídamente por la sala, todo estaba en orden, como siempre, Miyako era fanática del orden, pero en medio de la sala y totalmente fuera de lugar se encontraba un objeto, Mimi se acerco y lo tomo en sus manos mirándolo detenidamente, era la sombrilla del rubio y en la empuñadura de plata estaban claramente grabadas dos iniciales. M.I.

-M.I. –murmuro Mimi para si misma- ¿Qué podrá significar?

¡Hola! Me presento, soy Arlet y este es el primer Mimato que escribo, la verdad es que esta pareja me encanta, y moría de ganas por hacer un fic de los dos, pero no me decidida en la temática, finalmente que do esto y aquí tiene el primer capitulo, se que no dice mucho pero espero que les guste o por lo menos les deje un poco de intriga -

Respecto al fic, la verdad no creo exceder más de 10 capitulo, así que no será muy largo, y no sólo tendrá Mimato sino también un poco de Taiora y Takari. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios y también espero continuar pronto. A todos los que lo leyeron se los agradezco mucho n.n

Próximo capitulo: MIS RAZONES PARA ODIARTE

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capi .

Matta Ne

::Tus sueños son las alas que te ayudaran a volar::


	2. MIS RAZONES PARA ODIARTE

**AMOR ENTRE LAS LLAMAS DEL ODIO**

La odio, ella es la causante de la muerte de mi madre, si mi hermano no piensa vengarse, yo si. La voy a destruir y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá.

**MIS RAZONES PARA ODIARTE**

Llovía. Era de madrugada y aún llovía tan fuerte que parecía que jamás pararía. Matt se levanto de su amplia cama con dosel y se acerco a una mesita de noche para tomar un vaso de agua. La lluvia siempre le traía malos recuerdos, lo asociaba irremediablemente con los peores recuerdos de su pasado. El día en que había descubierto que su padre tenía una amante, llovía. El día que su madre se había enterado de esto, llovía. Y el día en que su madre había muerto llovía… sin mencionar… cuando a él y a TK… Bueno, pero "eso" no importaba o al menos para él no tenia la más mínima importancia. Lo único que le importaba, el motivo de su existencia era cobrar cuentas.

Tenía que encontrar a su media hermana y a la amante de su padre, es decir la madre de la chica, tenía que encontrarlas y hacerlas sentir al menos un poco del dolor que le habían ocasionado a su madre. No le importaba que fueran mujeres, quería que pagaran, que pagaran como su padre había pagado.

Su padre, su padre había sido el hombre más increíblemente estúpido y miserable que había conocido, había matado a su madre y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte pudo hacerlo. Cuando su padre había tratado de explicar lo que había hecho, Matt no se lo había permitido e incluso le había gritado que lo odiaba, y era verdad, él odiaba a su padre. Nunca había sido un padre especialmente cariñoso con él, pero a Matt nunca le había importado, lo que si había sido imperdonable es que engañara a su madre, su madre que había sido una mujer tan bondadosa, tan amorosa, que le había dado lo mejor de su ser.

Y ese maldito la había engañado… engañado por 8 años…. no le importo que su madre lo amara con todo su ser, la había engañado y encima había tenido una hija bastarda, una hija que tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Y encima, cuando su madre se había enterado, le había dicho que sólo se había casado con ella por dinero. En definitiva su padre había sido un cretino. Y eso se lo tenía que cobrar a alguien, quien mejor que su hija bastarda.

-Te ves algo mal hermano –expreso la mañana siguiente TK- ¿No dormiste bien anoche?

-No podía dormir –contesto Matt- gracias- dijo a la sirvienta que le sirvió una taza de humeante café- ¿Y a ti como te fue?

-Bien en lo que cabe –sonrió TK- ¿Puedes creer que Kari tardo más de dos horas en decidir que tipo de vino serviría en la boda? Y yo sólo quería tomar una copa, pero ella me obligo a revisar todo el menú.

-Es el precio de tener una mujer hermosa –comento Matt bebiendo el café.

-Pues si –acepto TK suspirando- Yo que tenía planeada una cena romántica para los dos solos y mira como me fue.

Matt sonrió ligeramente, a pesar de que sus ojos rara vez participaban en su sonrisa, era un hombre muy atractivo y aún más si sonreía. Estaba listo para encaminarse a la oficina, vestido formalmente con un traje. Se limpio la boca cuidadosamente con una servilleta blanca y se levanto de la mesa.

-¿Ya te vas? Es muy temprano –comento TK sorprendido.

-Lo se, disculpa por no esperarte, pero tengo que ver a alguien.

-¿Una dama, quizá?

-No, ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para eso –respondió.

-Esta bien… -murmuro TK lamentando la actitud de su hermano- te veré en la oficina. Por cierto, deberías llevarte la sombrilla, se ve que el mal tiempo seguirá.

-Gracias, lo haré, te veo más tarde –se despidió Matt.

Matt tomo un elegante abrigo negro que había en el perchero que había junto a la puerta, busco su sombrilla en el estante donde siempre las dejaban, pero no encontró la suya, sólo estaba la de su hermano y una de color rosado que había pertenecido a su madre.

Salio de su casa y tomo nota mental de que debía comprar otra sombrilla, el día anterior se la había cedido a una dama con la que había chocado accidentalmente.

-Esa mujer –pensó- tenía unos ojos… estoy seguro que he visto antes esos ojos, tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación, aunque…

Tomo un carruaje y en media hora estaba sentado frente a Ken Ichijoyi.

-Buenos días Matt – saludo Ken- ¿Un café?

-No, gracias. ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

-Siempre al punto ¿no? –comento Ken sonriendo, tenía el cabello oscuro de un tono azulado y unos ojos que hacían juego con su cabello y que comúnmente mostraban una expresión amena- La semana pasada fui a Bristol, a Oxford, a Coventry, a Londres y a Nottingham.

-¿Y? –pregunto el rubio impaciente por saber.

-Encontré noticias de ellas en Nottingham, al parecer tu padre paso ahí una temporada en su juventud, y al regresar se reencontró con un viejo amor, esa mujer es la madre de tu hermana.

-¿La conocía antes de casarse con mi madre? –inquirió Matt olvidándose por un momento de la molestia que le había causado escuchar que Ken decía que la joven era su hermana.

-Al parecer si, me informe con las personas de la localidad y me dijeron que él iba a verla una vez al mes, después de algunos años tuvieron una hija.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Kasumi Ishida

-¿Y su madre?

-Ayane

-¿Algo más? –murmuro Matt- ¿Tienes su dirección?

-Tengo la dirección de la casa en la que vivieron en Nottingham. La señora Ayane murió hace seis meses y su hija, se mudo, nadie sabe a donde fue.

-Gracias Ken –dijo Matt levantándose- No dejes de buscarla, necesito encontrarla.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo algunos datos de sus familiares, dos hermanos de su madre y un par de primas, talvez fue a verlos, empezare por buscar en esas ciudades.

-Te lo encargo mucho Ken, hasta luego –ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano y Matt salio al frío aire otoñal.

La entrevista con Ken, sólo había logrado que el ansia de venganza se reavivara en él.

Su padre conocía a Ayane desde que era un muchacho y aun así se había casado con su madre… por dinero.

Había obtenido datos muy interesantes, su media hermana se llamaba Kasumi, Kasumi Ishida, además de ser un infeliz, su padre también había tenido el descaro de ponerle a su hija bastarda su apellido.

Pensativo se encamino a las oficinas del puerto. Las damas que acostumbraban dar un paseo matutino lo miraban embelesadas, era un hombre muy atractivo, sin duda un buen partido, joven, educado y, lo más importante para ellas, rico.

-Mimi, no lo hagas –suplico Yolei- no tienes porqué.

-Sabes que vinimos hasta aquí para empezar de nuevo –contesto Mimi- además no le veo nada de malo.

-Con la herencia de tu madre puedes vivir perfectamente, no necesitas trabajar, eso no queda bien en una dama.

-No tiene nada de malo –rebatió Mimi- las mujeres no deberíamos ser tan conservadoras, muchas mujeres trabajan no veo porque debería ser la excepción.

-Mimi, las mujeres trabajan por necesidad y tú no la tienes.

-Quiero ayudar con los gastos.

-Ya lo haces con la here…

-No, no con la herencia sino quiero ayudar por mi misma, Yolei no insistas más por favor.

Una hora más tarde, después de haber convencido a Yolei de que la dejara ir, Mimi se encontraba sentada en la estancia de la familia Yagami.

-Disculpa por hacerte esperar –saludo la señora Yagami- Estaba despidiendo a mi marido.

-No tiene importancia –sonrió Mimi mirándola, tenía el cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros, ojos castaño claro y llevaba un delicado vestido azul que combinaba perfecto con las cintas que adornaban su cabello en un elaborado peinado.

-Me llamo Sora Yagami, mucho gusto –dijo la dueña de la casa, extendiéndole una mano perfectamente cuidada.

-Yo me llamo Mimi Tachikawa y el gusto es mío.

-Me comentaron que vienes porque te interesa trabajar como institutriz. ¿Tienes referencias?

-Eh –Mimi se sintió un poco incomoda, no tenía referencias, de hecho era la primera vez que trabajaba. Pero Sora parecía una buena persona, bastante amable y sin complejos, decidió que lo mejor era sincerarse con ella- Bueno, la verdad es la primera vez que trabajo.

-¿Tienes poco de haber llegado? –pregunto Sora perspicazmente.

-Si, mi madre murió hace seis meses.

-Lo siento –murmuro Sora con pesar, a pesar de no conocer a la chica podía darse cuenta que aún le dolía mucho el hecho de que su madre hubiera muerto. Bueno –pensó- es muy natural, tiene muy poco tiempo.

-No se preocupe –dijo Mimi sintiendo un vacío en su corazón, respiro y luego continuo- Después de su muerte decidí que ya no tenía nada que hacer en Nottingham y vine, una amiga de mi madre, que le prometió que me cuidaría, y su hija vinieron conmigo.

-Ya veo –comento Sora, pensando que Mimi era muy valiente por aventurase sola a un nuevo lugar, sobretodo después de la muerte del que al parecer era su único familiar- Bueno, las referencias no importan, para mi son un mero formulismo, pero Tai, mi marido, siempre me insiste en que las pida. Lo que si me preocupa es que preparación tienes.

-Pues yo se leer y escribir, se de historia, algo de arte, de geografía, de latín, de italiano, de literatura, de anatomía y algo de biología –contesto Mimi un poco insegura, no estaba segura de que sus conocimientos fueran suficientes para el trabajo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –expreso Sora con una sonrisa- Eres una mujer muy preparada, yo sólo se leer y escribir, a las damas de nuestra sociedad sólo se les exige eso, pero a mi no me gusta la idea, por eso quiero que mi hija aprenda algo más, mi hijo debe estar muy bien preparado para ocupar el lugar de su padre.

-¿Sólo tiene dos hijos?

-Si, hasta ahora sólo dos, pero no me hables de usted, simplemente soy Sora.

-Gracias, Sora –sonrió Mimi- ¿Qué edad tienen los niños?

-El mayor tiene 6 y su hermana tiene 4, son iguales a su padre, te advierto que son muy traviesos, en eso también salieron a su padre –gimio Sora consternada.

-Deben ser adorables.

-Lo son –contesto Sora sonriendo al pensar en sus pequeños- Aun están durmiendo, me encantaría cuidarlos a mi misma la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no tengo los conocimientos para educarlos y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, mi cuñada va casarse muy pronto y le he prometido que le ayudaría con todos los preparativos.

-Deben estar muy atareadas, pero ella debe estar muy feliz – comento Mimi animada.

-Si, en los años que tengo de conocerla jamás la había visto tan feliz, en verdad luce radiante, y no puede esperar los dos meses que faltan para la boda.

En ese momento una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados entro en la estancia.

-Sora, parece que Taichi ya se despertó… -miro a Mimi y se dio cuenta de que las había interrumpido- discúlpenme por favor.

-No tiene importancia Kari, te presento a Mimi Tachikawa, ella es la nueva institutriz, ella es mi cuñada Hikari.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Mimi meditando las palabras de Sora, o sea… que ya tenía el trabajo.

-Voy a subir a ver a los niños, Kari te la encargo –comento Sora saliendo precipitadamente del salón.

-¿Taichi es el hijo de Sora? –pregunto Mimi queriendo romper el hielo.

-Si –respondió Kari- el mayor, se llama igual que mi hermano, es un pillo total, igual que mi hermano cuando era chico, creo que no le hicieron ningún bien en ponerle su nombre.

Mimi rió por el comentario, se daba cuenta que esa era una familia muy alegre en la que imperaba el amor, recordó a su familia, a su padre pocas veces lo había visto, pero aún así sentía aprecio por él, a pesar de que había fallecido mucho antes que su madre… y su madre… su madre había significado todo para ella, era su confidente, su amiga, su consejera, su protectora, pero ahora su madre ya no estaba y ella tendría que hacerle frente al mundo totalmente sola.

-¿Mimi, estas bien? –pregunto Kari al ver que la joven parecía estar en otro lado.

-¡Eh! –exclamo Mimi al ser sacada súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

-Te preguntaba que si estas bien –repitió Kari preocupada.

-Si –contesto Mimi sonriéndole- No se preocupe señorita Yagami.

-Llámame Kari, por favor.

-Esta bien, Kari –dijo Mimi.

-Oye, ya que vas a ser la institutriz de mis sobrinos eso quiere decir que eres parte de la familia. ¿No quieres asistir a mi fiesta de compromiso? –pregunto Kari entusiasmada.

Mimi la miro interrogativamente.

-Ah, disculpa, no te lo había comentado pero pronto me voy a casar y pasado mañana es mi fiesta de compromiso. Takeru, mi prometido, ya pidió mi mano, pero pasado mañana lo anunciaremos formalmente.

-Me encantaría –contesto Mimi- además si van a estar ocupadas sería bueno que yo vigile a los niños.

-Nada de eso –protesto Kari- Yo te estoy invitando como eso, como invitada no como institutriz.

Mimi salió una hora después de casa de los Yagami, Sora y Kari eran unas mujeres muy agradables y sencillas, pensó que seria muy divertido trabajar con ellas. Había conocido a los niños y los dos le habían parecido un encanto, se notaba que el pequeño Taichi era muy travieso mientras que su hermana, Tomoko, era más calmada e incluso un poco tímida, pero ambos niños eran muy simpáticos.

-¿Listo, para la fiesta de pasado mañana, Matt? –pregunto un joven de cabello castaño y alborotado.

-Yo si, Tai, –contesto el rubio bajando del carruaje que había compartido con su amigo- pero TK esta algo nervioso.

-Dile que no se preocupe, Kari también esta nerviosa, pero… ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el castaño al observar que su amigo no le prestaba atención.

-Esa chica –murmuro Matt más para si mismo que para su compañero- la conozco, se que la he visto en algún lugar.

-Creo que salió de mi casa, le preguntare a Sora, no te preocupes –comento Tai abriendo la puerta de su casa- Sora, ya estoy aquí, traje a Matt para almorzar.

-Tai, que bueno que regresaste –Sora feliz y sonriente apresuro el paso para encontrarse con Tai y lo recibió con un dulce beso.

-¿Que hay de almorzar, cielo? –pregunto Tai después de corresponder al beso de su esposa.

-Costillas –respondió Sora- Buenas tardes Matt.

-Hola, Sora –saludo Matt- ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Traviesos, sobre todo Taichi, cuando contagia a su hermana no hay quien pueda pararlos –comento Sora caminando del brazo de Tai hacia el comedor.

-Por cierto Sora –dijo Tai- ¿Quién es la mujer que acaba de salir?

-Ah, es la nueva institutriz, es una chica encantadora, se llama Mimi Tachikawa.

-Mimi Tachikawa –murmuro Matt para si mismo.

-¿Decías algo Matt? –pregunto Sora.

-No, lo siento Sora.

-¿La conoces Matt? –pregunto Tai en un murmullo en cuanto su esposa desapareció hacia la cocina para ordenar que les sirvieran de almorzar.

-No, pero se me hizo conocida, como si ya la hubiera visto. –murmuro Matt, más para si que para responder a su amigo.

El resto del almuerzo no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza, Matt estaba seguro que ya la había visto antes.

¡Hola!

He aquí el segundo capitulo. ¿Les gusto? Espero que si n.n

Bueno ya vimos un poco del por qué Matt odia a Mimi. Aunque Matt es encantador sea como sea n.n

Ojala que este capitulo les deje un poco de intriga y les haya gustado, porfa si les gusto o no déjenme sus comentarios, por qué en verdad no saben cuanto me animan a seguirle. -

Por cierto quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que han leído esto, pero muy especialmente a las que dejaron reviews.

Franz Ferdinand Fann: Muchas Gracias!! El tuyo fue el primer review que recibí y me dio mucho gusto, aquí esta el 2° cap, espero que te haya gustado, esta historia todavía tiene de donde cortarse así que espero que tamb sigas por aquí. -

Nyx : goddess of darkness: He continuado, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que con este capitulo se aclare un poco tú duda, ya ves, el padre de Matt fue de esos de casa chica y la pagana será su hija. Espero que este capi te haya gustado. n.n

Fairy Mary: Gracias por escribirme, la verdad es que me gusta mucho como escribes, aunque siento no haberte dejado rewiew, pero Why Not me encanta y espero que pronto lo actualices, porque ya quiero leer ese magnifico paseo. Ojala el capi te haya gustado. -

Azuka94: Gracias por tu review, ojala este capi tamb te haya dejado picada, espero que te haya gustado y que sigas la historia. Yo continué y espero verte por aquí pronto. - ¡¡Viva Matt!!

andrea ): Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia!! Me da mucho gusto. Ya esta aquí la continuación y espero que te haya gustado. Matt guarda mucho resentimiento pero aún así es encantador, espero que sigas por aquí. -

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, por fa.**

Próximo capitulo: FIESTA DE COMPROMISO

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capi .

Matta Ne

::Tus sueños son las alas que te ayudaran a volar::


	3. FIESTA DE COMPROMISO

**FIESTA DE COMPROMISO**

Mimi caminaba por el amplio y solitario salón con cautela, escucho un ligero ruido y volteó justo a tiempo para distinguir que una pequeña sombra se escondía detrás de un sillón, involuntariamente sonrió.

-Mmm –murmuró divertida- creó que no está aquí. Iré a buscarlo al otro salón.

Eso le dio al pequeño Taichi el tiempo justo para cambiar de escondite a otra habitación. La señorita Mimi, su institutriz, era una mujer que le gustaba mucho, era divertida y siempre se mostraba amable y dispuesta jugar a todo lo que se les ocurría a el y a su hermana menor. Esta vez habían escogido jugar a las escondidas y ella había aceptado sonriente, a su hermana la había encontrado en menos de 5 minutos, pero Taichi se consideraba un niño en extremo listo y no se había dejado atrapar tan fácilmente.

-Es hora de cenar jovencito –murmuro una voz divertida a su espalda.

-No es justo –se quejo el niño, confiaba en que el lugar más seguro para esconderse era detrás del antigua sofá, herencia de la abuela, pero por lo visto no le había resultado.

-Tomoko ya se lavó las manos y en la cocina está el pastel que hizo Sora, especialmente para ustedes. -continuo Mimi mirando alegremente al niño, era listo y estaba lleno de energía, sin duda a Sora le costaría mucho trabajo que permaneciera dormido en su habitación, teniendo en cuenta el alboroto del jardín.

-Está bien –acepto Taichi vencido y corriendo a lavarse, Mimi lo miró alejarse, eran un niño tierno y vivaz, a pesar de que llevaba muy poco tiempo cuidándolo se había encariñado mucho con él, al igual que con su hermana la inocente y linda Tomoko.

Mimi acompañó a los niños en la cocina y se tomo un vaso de leche con ellos, deseando que no le causaran problemas a Sora y en especial a Kari, aunque la verdad habían jugado tanto que seguro tocarían la almohada y caerían profundamente dormidos.

A las 7 en punto los acompaño a ambos a sus respectivos cuartos, los arropo y los dejo durmiendo con gran calma.

-¿Mimi, no te has ido? –pregunto Sora escandalizada entrando del jardín, parecía feliz y al mismo tiempo estresada.

-Estoy por irme, no te preocupes Sora, veo que todo marcha bien –contesto Mimi mientras bajaba la escalinata y se reunía con Sora en el salón.

-Aparentemente marcha bien –suspiro Sora- Estoy nerviosa, ojala la fiesta sea perfecta.

Lo será –la ánimo Mimi- tú y Kari se han esforzado mucho, por cierto ¿dónde está?

-En el jardín, arreglando las flores y dando órdenes por todas partes, esa chica no se cansa, tienen una vitalidad de hierro –comento Sora sentándose un momento en un acogedor sofá blanco.

-No me extraña, Kari siempre es entusiasta, pero tratándose de su boda la emoción la sobrepasa, se ve que quiere mucho a su prometido.

-Sí, Kari se enamoró de TK desde que eran niños, pero él era un chico muy tímido así que tardó un tiempo en declararse, aunque cuando lo hizo fue el hombre más romántico o bueno, eso afirma Kari. Lo que si me consta es que cuando vino a decirle a Tai que se quería casar con Kari habló con mucha seguridad y convicción, aunque por lo que nos contó su hermano Matt, TK se muere de nervios… -río Sora- Bueno, ojala todo les salga bien está noche, se lo merecen, son buenos chicos. Mimi deberías irte o no te dará tiempo de arreglarte.

-¡Tienes razón! –se sorprendió Mimi, estaba emocionada escuchando a Sora- Nos vemos al rato.

-Sí, yo aún tengo que checar más cosas, creo que será la hora de la fiesta y yo lo único que desearé será estar en mi cama –se lamento Sora con una sonrisa despidiéndose de Mimi.

Su casa estaba silenciosa, sólo estaban él y su hermano, la servidumbre había ido a casa de Tai para ayudar con todos los preparativos para la fiesta

Se sentía algo nervioso, la noche anterior había hablado con Kari sobre su futuro. Ella deseaba por lo menos tres hijos, él quería que el primero fuera una niña, tan hermosa como su madre.

Él también era un hombre guapo, vestido de traje se veía muy atractivo y la faja y el corbatín beige le sentaban bien, pese a que eran de un color que él jamás habría elegido.

TK terminaba de arreglarse el corbatín en forma de moño, cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta. Sólo podía ser una persona, estaban solos en casa.

-Pasa hermano –indico TK mirando a la puerta.

Matt apareció vestido con un traje gris oscuro, faja y corbatín azul cielo. Tenían 15 minutos para abandonar la casa o sino se les haría tarde y conociendo a su hermano menor Matt había ido a apresurarlo, no sería bien visto que el novio llegará tarde a su fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Listo? –pregunto Matt.

-Sólo me falta peinarme –contesto TK buscando el cepillo.

-¿Nervioso? –pregunto Matt recargándose en la puerta y mirando con cariño al hermano menor que había cuidado tantos años.

-Un poco, es inevitable. –río TK- este es un gran paso, pero no siento ni pizca de inseguridad al darlo, supongo que los nervios son normales. ¿Ves el cepillo?

-Aquí está –Matt le entrego el cepillo, que todo el tiempo había descansado en la mesa de noche de TK, pero este por las prisas no se había percatado.- Aunque creo que así te ves mejor.

Matt le alboroto el pelo a TK en plan de broma y este cerro los ojos y contraataco haciéndole lo mismo a Matt. Ambos hermanos miraron la pinta del otro y soltaron la carcajada.

-Sabes lo que quiero decirte ¿no? –pregunto Matt algo avergonzado, para él siempre había sido más difícil expresas sus sentimientos, al contrario de TK al que no le costaba ningún esfuerzo decir "te quiero".

-Claro –TK sonrió-. Ya sé que soy el mejor hermano que habrías podido tener.

-Algo así –contesto Matt, lo abrazó y le palmeo la espalda- mamá estaría orgullosa y quiero que sepas que yo también.

-Gracias Matt –murmuro TK, aunque Matt no lo supiera para TK el mejor de los halagos había sido que su hermano le dijera que estaba orgulloso de él.

Los dos Ishida se sonrieron con naturalidad y se arreglaron el cabello con premura. Matt aprovecho un instante para mirar a TK, sin duda aquel niño al que había defendido y cuidado años atrás, había desaparecido. TK ya era un hombre que podía abrirse camino por sí mismo y ahora estaba a un paso del matrimonio, seguramente pronto le daría sobrinos. Matt comprendió que ese sentimiento de paternidad que le inspiraba su hermano había cambiado por uno de fraternidad. TK ya no era un niño, sino un hombre.

A las nueve en punto los carruajes comenzaron a aparecer frente a la entrada de la casa de Tai, de ellos descendían familiares, amigos y por supuesto conocidos y socios de Matt y Tai, invitados naturalmente por cortesía.

La casa de los Kamiya lucía esplendida, no en vano Kari había dedicado casi toda la semana en los preparativos, ayudada naturalmente por Sora y en algunas ocasiones por Mimi.

La recepción se llevaría a cabo en el jardín, en donde se habían instalado dos carpas, en el techo de éstas colgaban elegantes arañas que sostenían numerosas velas para proporcionar una iluminación perfecta. En las mesas, los arreglos florales elegidos por Sora, brillaban a la luz de las velas que se reflejaban en el fino cristal de las copas. Todo el ambiente era matizado por la delicada fragancia de las flores cultivadas por Kari especialmente para el evento, bordeaban las carpas en pequeños setos. La mesa principal estaba adornada por arreglos florales más grandes y exquisitos, en ella había 5 lugares reservados especialmente para Kari, TK, Matt, Tai y Sora, por supuesto los arreglos de las mesas y las sillas eran de tonalidad beige.

La pista de baile se extendía al lado de las carpas y la iluminación la proveían elegantes antorchas acomodadas a todo lo largo, al final de la pista una orquesta afinaba sus instrumentos, estaban listos para comenzar en cuanto se les indicara.

La gente comenzó a acomodarse en las mesas esperando a los protagonistas de la noche, algunas chicas admiraban la belleza de las flores que había cultivado Kari, mientras que otras parejas, más románticas, observaban las estrellas.

-Esto es hermoso –murmuro Yolei admirando la decoración del lugar.

-Es cierto –concordó Mimi- Sora y Kari trabajaron desde la mañana para que esto quedara así. Estoy segura de que vendrán de un momento a otro.

Mimi le indico a Yolei dos lugares y ambas se sentaron emocionadas y expectantes, Mimi habría querido ayudar a Kari hasta los últimos instantes, pero ésta había señalado que estaba invitada como amiga, no como institutriz.

Kari en su habitación sonreía tranquila frente al espejo. Casi había terminado y esperaba que su arreglo le agradara a TK, la opinión de las demás personas la tenía muy sin cuidado, pero la de su prometido si le era importante.

-Pasa –murmuro al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

Su hermano se le acerco sonriente. Tai Kamiya a pesar de sus dos hijos seguía siendo un hombre atractivo, de smoking con corbata y fajilla azul marino y zapatos perfectamente lustrados estaba listo para conducir a su hermana menor a la entrada del salón.

-¿Lista? –murmuro Tai mirándola embelesado- Te ves hermosa.

Se parecía mucho a su madre y no le cabía duda de que sus padres habrían querido ver ese momento, pero desgraciadamente ya no estaban. Kari lo miro sonriendo y él le correspondió, su relación siempre había sido especial. Como clásico hombre Tai había sido un hermano sobreprotector y este hecho fue enfatizado por la muerte de sus padres, no obstante Kari lo adoraba, era uno de los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

-¿En verdad lo crees? –pregunto Kari mirándolo dulcemente.

-Claro, te ves preciosa, estoy seguro que TK pensará lo mismo, aunque… pensándolo bien falta algo.

El vestido de Kari era de raso color beige, que combinaba perfectamente con su apiñonada piel. Sus delicados hombros quedaban al descubierto y el corsé del vestido estaba adornado con ríos de diminutas perlas, la falda tenía varios pliegues y parecía flotar sobre sus pies, calzados con finas zapatillas de raso del mismo color que el vestido. Se había puesto guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo y su cabello castaño estaba elegantemente recogido en un moño del que escapaban algunos delgados y ondulados mechones. Para completar su arreglo Kari se había maquillado un poco, su maquillaje era muy ligero, sólo lo justo para resaltar sus facciones.

Para Tai se veía muy dulce, a pesar de que ya era una mujer que estaba a punto de casarse.

¿Tú crees? –pregunto Kari mirándose en el espejo- Claro los pendientes.

-Aún falta algo –dijo Tai mirándola.

-¿Y piensas decírmelo? –bromeo Kari.

-Por supuesto. Creí que esto te gustaría –contesto Tai mostrándole un estuche de terciopelo, Kari lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió mirando a su hermano sonreír.

Dentro del estuche en un cojín de seda reposaban un par de pendientes de diamantes y una delicada gargantilla de pequeños brillantes y diamantes, montados en oro blanco.

-¡Tai es esplendida! –musito Kari emocionada.

-Los pendientes eran de mamá. Estoy seguro de que ellos habrían querido estar aquí y verte está noche… lo siento… sólo estoy yo –murmuro Tai ligeramente nostálgico, pero sonriendo a su hermana.

Kari le regreso la sonrisa, en muchos aspectos su hermano jamás cambiaría, siempre pensando en los demás. Sin duda esa era una de las muchas razones por las que Sora y ella lo amaban.

-Para mí es suficiente –susurro Kari abrazándolo- Tai gracias, has sido el mejor hermano que he tenido.

-Soy el único que tienes –bromeó Tai abrazándola-, siempre fuiste exagerada. Sé que vas a ser muy feliz con TK, es el mejor chico para ti.

-Te quiero –susurro Kari con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A partir de ese momento dejaba de ser la niña que Tai siempre protegía, ahora era una mujer, al menos así lo veía ella, aunque sabía que para él siempre sería su hermana menor.

-No más de lo que yo te quiero a ti, Kari –murmuro Tai sosteniendo con ternura la delicada figura de su hermana entre sus brazos- ¿Vas a llorar? –pregunto Tai con la voz cargada de sentimiento- No es bueno para tu maquillaje –bromeo.

Kari rió un poco, permanecieron algunos segundos más abrazados, después intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron, no hicieron falta palabras. En silencio, percibiendo el fuerte vínculo que los unía, Kari se coloco los pendientes de su madre y Tai le ayudo a abrocharse la gargantilla. Después él se puso un antifaz azul marino y Kari se ajusto uno color beige, Tai le tendió su brazo y ella se colgó de él, ambos hermanos bajaron por la escalera principal.

En la sala los esperaban Sora, Matt y un nervioso TK. El más joven de los rubios no reacciono al ver a su prometida, simplemente se quedó asombrado. Kari era la mujer más bella que él conocía, pero para él había sobrepasado la perfección, se veía sumamente hermosa, dulce… perfecta.

TK se apresuró a ayudar a Kari a terminar de bajar la escalera, aunque el antifaz cubría una parte del rostro de su novia TK notaba que estaba igual de feliz que él.

La decisión de utilizar antifaces en la fiesta fue de los dos, les había parecido romántico y misterioso hacer un baile de antifaces, así que en cada invitación añadieron una posdata indicando que todos, sin excepción, debían portar uno.

Sora miró sonriendo como su futuro cuñado besaba la mano de Kari, la fiesta le traía recuerdos de su compromiso con Tai, quien en ese momento la sujetaba por lo hombros.

El vestido de Sora era azul cielo, de tirantes y con un ligero escote al frente, la falda de tafetán caía con gracia sobre sus piernas y le llegaba al tobillo, en donde se apreciaban unas elegantes zapatillas azules, por supuesto un antifaz azul completaba su atuendo.

Kari le sonrió a su prometido antes de que ambos salieran hacia el jardín, donde fueron recibidos con un aplauso, que ambos agradecieron con una sonrisa radiante. Después, Tai como un buen anfitrión, los invitó a todos a sentarse y a disfrutar de la cena.

Ésta se sirvió a la luz de las velas, los arreglos florales de orquídeas, jazmines y gardenias eran preciosos y contribuían a crear una atmósfera romántica en cada mesa. En la mesa principal Matt, Tai, Sora, TK y Kari, charlaban animadamente, pero TK poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, hablar en público se le daba bien, pero no podía evitar el nerviosismo ante por lo menos 250 personas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Tai se puso de pie, no hizo falta que solicitara silencio.

-Buenas noches a todos –comenzó Tai- a nombre de las familias Ishida y Kamiya les doy la bienvenida a esta fiesta, que como saben tiene el propósito de anunciar formalmente el compromiso de Takeru Ishida con mi hermana, Hikari Kamiya. Kari sé que serán muy felices, no pudiste encontrar mejor hombre que TK, por favor –añadió dirigiéndose a TK- hazla feliz.

TK se levantó y le dio la mano a Tai, como si sellaran un pacto entre hombres, Tai lo abrazó y le palmeo el hombro, se sentó tranquilamente sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Gracias por acompañarnos en esta ocasión tan especial –comenzó TK ligeramente nervioso, pero con firmeza en la voz- me alegro de que estén aquí en el momento en que quiero pedir públicamente la mano de la más hermosa de las mujeres… Kari- añadió mirando con amor los ojos almendrados de su prometida a través del antifaz- desde que te conocí soné con que llegará este momento… te amo… y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

TK sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja en la que descansaba el anillo más bello que Kari había visto en su vida, era de oro blanco y tenía un diamante finamente tallado rodeado de pequeños brillantes. Kari le sonrió emocionada observando como su prometido le quitaba el guante izquierdo y le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular.

Y sin pensarlo si quiera Kari lo besó, con todo el amor que sentía por él desde que eran niños, lo amaba con toda su alma, así de sencillo y no le importaba que más de 250 pares de ojos los observaran. Ella quería que TK supiera que era la mujer más feliz del mundo y que mejor forma de hacérselo saber que un beso.

Los aplausos los sacaron de su ensueño y se sonrieron un poco ruborizados, después de algunos segundos abrieron el baile y poco después numerosas parejas se les unieron.

Con su prometida en brazos TK deseó que su hermano pronto pudiera gozar de la misma felicidad, mientras que Matt lo miraba complacido al tiempo que tomaba una copa con algunos inversionistas. Y Mimi miraba a la pareja de enamorados con ojos soñadores… a veces era bueno soñar… y mirando el cielo se preguntó si el hombre de su vida estaría también bajo ese cielo sutilmente estrellado, que presagiaba una noche inolvidable.

Que horror! Bueno después de más de un año sin actualizar he regresado con la continuación de esta historia.

La neta no tengo cara para disculparme por haber tardado tanto U.U, la historia se resume a un horrible virus, la escuela y algunos problemas personales, esto me quitó la inspiración por completo y no tuve mucho tiempo, en fin, aquí está el capi, ojala les agrade.

Principalmente fue de Kari y TK, sé que es mimato, pero esta linda pareja me encanta y quise que se demostrara su amor, igual y me quedo medio meloso, en el prox capi comenzará el mimato o

Muchas gracias a las lindas personas que me dejaron reviws, este cap es para ustedes.

Lord Pata, Janna, Nix, Niké Black, Nyx:Goddess of darkness, Inusuki, Miki Matsura, Andrea, Alejandra, Mayickstter.

GRACIAS me dieron muchos ánimos o

Matta ne


End file.
